LOVE IN AME
by alva gravitier
Summary: Nagato, Konan, dan Yahiko adalah anak-anak korban peperangan. mereka bersahabat baik, akan tetapi karena suatu hal meraka harus berpisah dengan Nagato. Cinta berkembang diantara persahabatan mereka. My first fanfic.
1. perpisahan

Disclaimer Masahi Kishimoto.

Warning Leve story, pair Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Au.

My first fic.

Hiduplah 3 anak yatim piatu yang ditinggal orangtuanya karena peperangan, mereka adalah Yahiko, Konan, dan Nagato.

Yahiko bertanya kepada Nagato, "nagato kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Aqu juga bingung umur kita baru 15 tahun kita mau mencari makan dimana?" Kata Nagato.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu Konan?" Tanya Yahiko kepada Konan.

"Aku ikut bagaimana kalian berdua saja" Kata Konan.

"Sepertinya aku melihat ada sebuah mobil di sana, ayo kita kesana " Kata Nagato sambil menarik tangan Yahiko dan Konan.

" Wah benar ada mobil mogok," Kata Konan.

"Apa kalian bisa membantuku karna aku kehabisan bensin," Ucap si driver.

"Wah kebetulan pom jauh pak dari sini," Kata Yahiko.

"Wah bagaimana yah," Si driver sambil cemas.

"Kami akan mendorong mobil bapak sampai ke pom, tapi kami minta imbalan makanan ya pak?" Kata Yahiko.

"Hey Yahiko bila kita INGIN MENOLONG SESEORANG jangan meminta balas budi," Kata Nagato sambil menekankan kata-katanya.

"Tapi aku sangat lapar Nagato," Rajuk Yahiko.

"Tapi kita tak seharusnya memanfaatkan kesusahan seseorang untuk kepentingan kita," Balas Nagato sambil marah.

"Maaf Nagato…" Kata Yahiko.

"Sudah kalian jangan bertengkar ya," Kata driver menyela pertengkaran mereka. Sementara, Konan hanya bisa terkagum oleh kebaikan Nagato.

"Ayo, sebelum kalian mendorong mobilku mari kita makan dulu," Ucap Si driver.

"Hhhhooorrree makan!" Kata Yahiko langsung makan mendahului.

"Eemm emmm emm enak sekali pak makanannya," Kata Konan.

"Aku tadi membawa bekal dari rumah," Kata driver.

"Nyam… nyam… memang habis dari mana pak?" Tanya Yahiko yang makan sambil lahap sekali.

"Saya habis jalan-jalan," Jawab driver.

"Kenapa sendiri? Kenapa tidak bersama keluarga pak?" Tanya nagato penasaran.

"Aku hidup sendiri," Jawab driver.

" Ayo Nagato, Yahiko kita dorong mobil ini sampai ke pom," Kata Konan semangat.

" Aaaaayyyoooo!" Sahut Nagato dan Yahiko dengan penuh semangat.

"Uukkhh… akhirnya sampai juga di pom," Kata Konan kepayahan,

"Kalian mau kmana? Dan apa orangtua kalian tidak mencari kalian ya," Kata driver.

"Kami sudah tidak punya orang tua pak, semuanya telah mati di peperangan " Kata Nagato sambil menangis.

"Oh begitu, kalian mau tidak ikut ke rumahku dan kita tinggal bersama?" Tanya driver sambil tersenyum.

"Apa itu benar? Hhooerrreee!" Yahiko bersorak gembira.

" Yah," Sambil tersenyum driver itu berkata,

"Konan, Yahiko silakan kalian ikut, aku mau mencari kehidupan layakku sendiri," Kata Nagato.

"Knapa Nagato kau tidak mau ikut kami?" Tanya Konan.

"Aku mau mencari pekerjaan sendiri, " Kata Nagato.

"Ayo Konan kita pergi," Ajak Yahiko sambil menarik Konan.

"Tunggu, aku mau bicara dulu pada Nagato," Konan sambil lari dan memanggil Nagato.

"Konan ada apa lagi?" Tanya Nagato.

"Aku mau memberikanmu ikat kepala ini agar kau tidak melupakanku," Kata Konan.

" Tidak usah diberikan inipun aku akan selalu mengingatmu Konan," kata Nagato sambil memegang ikat kepala.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi," Kata Konan. "Nagato aku...,"

"Apa Konan kau mau bilang apa?" Tanya Nagato.

"Aa.. ..kkuuu mencintaimu Nagato," Konan sambil berjalan mundur ke mobil. Nagato hanya tersenyum.

Berangkatlah Konan dan Yahiko bersama sang driver.

"Nah kita sanpai di rumah sekarang kalian berdua panggil aku kakek ya?" Kata driver.

"Baik kek!" Sambil hormat Yahiko ke arah kakek.

Di tempat lain Nagato sedang berjuang hidup untuk makan, Nagato pun tiba di sebuah toko penjual bakpao yang sangat ramai. Nagato pun masuk dan langsung menghampiri pemilik toko

"Pak bolehkah aku bekerja disini?" Tanya Nagato ke bapak pemilik toko.

"Okey kau diterima dan langsung bekerja," Kata pak Pao,

"Terima kasih pak," Balas Nagato.

_inner namanya aneh pak pao!_

"Huh akhirnya tutup juga," Kata pak Pao.

"Nak namamu siapa? Aku tadi lupa menanyakannya karena terlalu ramai" Pak Pao bertanya pada Nagato.

"Namaku Nagato," Jawab Nagato sambil memegang ikat kepala pemberian Konan.

"Kau tidak punya rumah ya?" Tanya Pak Pao.

"Iya, kenapa bapak bisa tau? peramal ya?" Kata Nagato.

"Aku hanya menebak saja," Pak Pao jawab.

_**gubrak**_

"Hheee… hheee…" Nagato tertawa.

"Kau bisa tinggal denganku tapi rumahku sangat kecil," Kata Pak Pao.

"Biarkan lah pak yg penting aku bisa tidur," Kata Nagato.

Nagato pun tiduran sambil melihat bintang dan berkata "Bagaima kabar kalian ya, Konan dan Yahiko,"

Lalu Pak Pao menghampiri Nagato dan berkata "Ikat kepala itu dari pacarmu ya dan sekarang kau memikirkannya kan?" Kata Pak Pao.

"Dia bukan pacarku pak, tapi dia temanku, memang sih dia itu seorang perempuan," Kata Nagato.

"Nak cinta itu jangan dipendam, kita harus mengejar dan menjaganya," Pak Pao memberi nasehat cinta ke Nagato.

Author Kaya yang ngerti tentang cinta za lu pak.

_**pppiiuuww**_

_di timpuk bakpao sama pak pao_.

"Terus apa kau tidak mau mencarinya skarang?" Tanya Pak Pao.

"Nanti setelah aku sukses baru aku akan mencarinya," Jawab Nagato dengan nada semangat.

5 tahun berlalu Yahiko dan Konan tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi orang terkenal karena di adopsi oleh keluarga terkaya se Amegakure. Tapi sial dengan nasib Nagato yang kerja di tempat Pak Pao, karena toko Pak Pao bangkrut. Pak Pao frustasi dan akhirnya gantung diri.

_TBC_


	2. rencana dimulai

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning Love story, pair Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Au, My first fanfic.

arigato.

Konan tumbuh menjadi seorang dokter cantik di rumah sakit terbesar di Amegakure dan Yahiko menjadi polisi yang gagah di kepolisian Amegakure. Tapi malang dengan nasib Nagato setelah kematian Pak Pao Nagato pun menjadi nganggur dan kebingungan mencari pekerjaan lain.

"Uh aku harus mencari kerja dimana nih," Kata Nagato. Nagato pun berjalan sendiri di kegelapan malam.

_**Kkkkeerr kkkeerr**_

*efek bunyi hujan*

"Wah hujannya deras, aku harus berteduh," Kata Nagato.

Sementara di lain pihak, "Wah kalau hujan begini jadi inget masa kecil dulu sama Nagato dan Yahiko," Kata Konan.

"Wah aku akan berteduh di gubuk itu saja," Kata Nagato. Lalu tiba-tiba segerombolan preman datang mendatangi Nagato.

"Hey ini tempat kami," Kata Cobek agak membentak.

"Aku hanya menumpang meneduh saja," Balas Nagato.

"Hah senga sekali dia bos," Bandit ikut menyela.

"Kita hajar saja!" Perintah Cobex.

_**Bak bik bek**_

*Nagato dipukuli oleh para preman itu*

Nagato bangkit dan berkata, "Dasar manusia bodoh hanya berani keroyokan saja!" Bentak Nagato emosi.

Pertempuran seru terjadi dan Nagato memakai serangan ala Vino g. sebastian.

_**Duak dak duak**_

Satu persatu para preman tumbang oleh Nagato.

"Maaf, maafkan kami kau sangat kuat aku rela menjadi anak buahmu," Kata Cobex ampun.

_devil smile_, "Hhaaa hhaaaaa," Nagato tertawa.

Nagato pun menjadi brandal dan pekerjaannya mencuri, merampok, dan menculik.

"Bos Nagato sepertinya kita harus menculik orang terpandang di Ame agar kita masuk criminal class s," Kata Cobex memberi ide.

"Boleh juga, tapi kita mau menculik siapa di negara miskin ini?" Tanya Nagato.

"Bos bos bos," Sambil berlari bandit membawa photo seorang cewek.

"Bandit. Ada apa?" Tanya Nagato.

"Ini bos orang terkaya dan terpandang di Ame," Kata Bandit sambil menunjukkan photo yang ia bawa tadi.

"Bagus kita bisa menculiknya dan meminta tebusan besar," Kata Nagato mulai tersenyum puas.

Di tempat lain Yahiko dan Konan sedang makan malam di sebuah restoran.

"Konan aku aaakkkuuu…" Yahiko dengan nada gagap.

"Apa Yahiko kun?" Tanya Konan.

"Aaakkuu aakkuu, aku mau bilang kalau aku tuh suka sama sammmaaa…" Yahiko hamper sampai.

_aaatttaaii kkaaaraaaa…_

*bunyi dering hp Konan*

"Halo ada apa ya suster?" Tanya Konan pada suara di seberang.

'_ada pasien kritis dok,'_ Kata suster.

"Oke aku segera ke rumah sakit," Kata Konan.

"Konan aku antar ya?" Tanya Yahiko berharap.

"Oke, ayo cepat," Jawab Konan.

Di tempat lain Nagato sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Aku sendiri yang akan mematai orang ini," Kata Nagato.

"Terus tugas kami?" Tanya Codex mendelik.

"Tunggu perintahku nanti," Jawab Nagato.

Nagato pun berangkat ke rumah sakit yang diinformasikan bahwa wanita itu kerja disana.

_**sssrrettt,**_

Mobil Yahiko tiba di rumah sakit. "Yahiko aku pergi dulu ya," Kata Konan segera berlain ke dalam Rumah Sakit.

"Iya," Balas Yahiko.

'_Ah sial padahal tadi aku mau menembak Konan tuh,'_ inner Yahiko.

"Oh itu orangnya, lumayan cantik juga, tapi pengawalnya polisi," Bisik Nagato. Seusai mematai-matai Nagato pun kembali ke markas.

"Aku sudah menemukannya," Kata Nagato pada teman-temannya.

"Terus bagaimana selanjutnya?" Tanya Cobex.

"tapi misi akan sulit karena dia punya pengawal dan pengawalnya polisi," Lanjut Nagato.

"Wah kita harus menyusun rencana nih," Sela Bandit.

"Ayo kita buat rencana criminal class s kita berhasil," Kata Nagato sambil tertawa nista.

"Hhhaaaa hhhaaaaaaaa. akhirnya selesai juga," Kata Konan.

Konan pulang ke rumah. Tiba-tiba dia kaget karena di depan rumahnya ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu sambil memegang setangkai bunga mawar. Konan pun menghampirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya Konan," Kata Yahiko.

"Oh iya sekarang hari ultahku," Kata Konan. "Thanks ya Yahiko kun," Kata Konan dengan senang menerima hadiah dari Yahiko.

"Konan aku mau jujur padamu," Ucap Yahiko.

"Ada apa Yahiko?" Tanya Konan sambil mencium bunga yang diberikan Yahiko.

"Aku aku ku mencintaimu dan maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Yahiko berharap.

"Hhaaa… hhhaaa… jangan bercanda ah Yahiko," Kata Konan sambil tertawa.

"Aku serius Konan chan," Kata Yahiko mulai menatap Konan.

"Eeemm tapi aku masih menunggu Nagato jadi aku tidak bisa menerimamu," Jawab Konan.

"Tapi keberadaan Nagato sampai saat ini pun tidak ada kabar kan?" Tanya Yahiko berusaha menyadarkan Konan dari penantiannya.

"Memang tapi aku akan setia menunggunya," Jawab Konan tersenyum tipis.

"Cih, mungkin saja dia sudah mati," Decak Yahiko kesal.

"Apa, tak kusangka kau begitu Yahiko," Konan sambil menangis.

"Maaf kan aku Konan," Kata Yahiko.

Konan berlari masuk ke rumah sambil menangis.

"Nagato aku merindukanmu," Konan terisak.

Di markas Nagato sedang melamun.

"Boss kau kenapa dari tadi aku liat melamun terus?" Tanya Bandit.

"Hari ini adalah hari teman kecilku Konan berulang tahun," Jawab Nagato.

"Ouh," Kata Bandit.

_ssserrr seerr_

hujan turun.

"Oh indah sekali hujan ini…" Desah Nagato.

"Hah hujannya sangat indah," Kata Konan. Konan pun melihat ke jendela sambil mengingat masa lalu "Aku jadi ingat waktu berduaan dengan Nagato kalau melihat hujan seperti ini,"

"Aku kangen kamu Konan," Bisik Nagato pelan...

_TBC_


	3. kau Nagato?

_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto._

_Warning Love story, pair Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Au, My first fanfic._

_arigato._

Pagi pun tiba Nagato pun sudah siap untuk misi menculik Konan.

"Ayo semuanya kita berangakat!" Nagato memberi komando.

"Hosh!" sahut Cobex dan para preman.

Nagato pun berangkat ke Rumah Sakit dengan menyamar sebagai pasien.

"Dok, tolong aku, ada temanku sakit di sebelah sini," kata Bandit.

"Iya ayo," kata Konan mengikuti Bandit.

Setelah di pojok Rumah Sakit, tiba-tiba Nagato pun membekap Konan, tapi Konan segera memencet alarm.

**tttwwiii ttwwwiitttt**

*Bunyi alarm Rumah Sakit*

"Ah sial," decak Nagato kesal.

Semua pun berlari keluar dan mencari dokter Konan.

"Hah, dokter Konan disekap oleh para penjahat, aku harus telepon polisi," ucap seorang suster dengan panik.

"Halo pak, gawat dokter Konan di culik," kata suster tadi pada orang di seberang.

Yahiko terkejut dan segera menyuruh teman-temannya untuk segera ke Rumah Sakit. **wwiiiww wwiiiiww wwwiiiiww**

*Bunyi mobil polisi tiba di Rumah Sakit*

"Bandit kita siapkan senjata," perintah Nagato menyuruh temen-temennya untuk bersiap. "Sebelum terlambat, lebih baik kalian menyerah saja!" teriak Yahiko pake toa.

**sret sret sret**

*Para bandit menyiapkan senjata di jendela*

"Semuanya ayo tembak!" Yahiko memberi komando pada para pasukannya.

**desing desing**

*Bunyi peluru berterbangan*

Satu persatu polisi dan para bandit mati.

"Suster ayo antar aku ke ruangan rahasia," kata Yahiko.

"Ayo pak! lewat pintu belakang," ucap suster tadi menuntun melewati jalan.

Yahiko berlari untuk menyelamatkan Konan. Di sisi lain Nagato menelepon kakek Konan.

"Cepat antarkan 100 juta ryo. kalau tidak cucumu ini mati," Nagato mengancam.

"Baiklah tapi ku mohon jangan sakiti cucuku," pinta kakek memohon.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang kakek pun tiba dengan menggunakan helikopter.

"Ini uangnya," kata kakek menyerahkan permintaan Nagato.

"Bagus," ucap Nagato puas.

"Jangan kek," kata Konan.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada peluru mengenai satu bandit

**jleb**

*Bandit itu pun mati*

"Pak polisi terima kasih," kata kakek.

Lalu perang tembakan pun terjadi.

**desing desing desing**.

"Sekarang tinggal kau sendiri polisi bodoh," ucap Nagato dengan senyum kemenangan. Lalu sang polisi menembakan peluru ke arah Nagato.

**treng treng**

*Nagato menahannya dengan ikat kepala*

"Hah itu itu-itu kan ikat kepala yang ku berikan pada nagato," Konan terkejut.

"Nagato?" dan semuanya pun ikut terkejut.

"Aaa-k-k-kuu ak-ku memang Nagato, jadi apa kau yang ku sandera adalah Konan?" tanya Nagato bingung.

"Iya-iya," jawab Konan.

Lalu Cobex menembakan peluru ke arah Konan.

**desing**.

**sleb**,

Pas mengenai jantung Konan.

"Tttttiiiidddddaaaakkkk!" Nagato pun berteriak.

"Ada apa denganmu Nagato, apa karena kau mengenal mereka jadi kau kasihan?" kata Cobex merendahkan.

**jleb**

Nagato menusuk bandit dengan pedang.

"Sialan kau penghianat," kata Cobex.

Nagato berlari ke arah Yahiko, "Apa kau Yahiko?" tanya Nagato.

"Iya," jawab Yahiko.

"Aku yang memulai semua ini terjadi, dan aku yang harus mengakhirinya," ucap Nagato.

"Ini senjata untukmu," kata Yahiko menyerahkan sebuah pistol pada Nagato.

Perang peluru pun tejadi kembali.

Satu peluru bandit mengenai sang kakek, sang kakek pun mati terbunuh.

"Sialan!" teriak Yahiko marah.

Yahiko berlari sambil menembak mendekati Cobex. Tiba tiba peluru menghujam tubuh Yahiko, Yahiko jatuh.

**bruk.**

Nagato pun menembak Cobex sampai tewas. Lalu Nagato menghampiri Konan.

"Konan bangunlah," ucap Nagato lirih.

"Aakkhh aakkhh sepertinya aku akan mati," Konan mulai kehabisan nafas.

Nagato mencabut peluru yg mengenai Konan.

"Untung peluru ini tertahan oleh ikat kepala satu lagi yang kau berikan padaku," ucap Nagato lega.

Konan lalu berdiri dengan dipapah oleh Kagato.

"Nagato di mana kakek?" tanya Konan.

"Kakek sudah mati, begitu juga dengan Yahiko." kata Nagato.

Konan menangis sedih.

Tiba-tiba suara Yahiko yang memanggili Konan terdengar. Konan pun menghampiri Yahiko bersama Nagato.

_play Sadnes and Sorrow_.

"Konan sebelum aku mati aku mau bilang kalau aku sayang padamau," kata Yahiko.

"Yahiko-kun janagan berkata seperti itu donk," kata Konan makin sedih.

"Konan aku memang akan mati," ucap Yahiko tenang.

"Nagato," Yahiko memanggil Nagato.

"Iya Yahiko," jawab Nagato sambil memegang tangan Yahiko.

"Tolong jaga Konan dan bahagiakan Konan ya, itu adalah permintaan terakhirku padamu dan kau Konan ku minta kau jaga perasaan Nagato," kata Yahiko.

"Baiklah Yahiko-kun," ucap Nagato sambil menangis.

Sebulan kemudian Nagato menikahi Konan dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Nagato-koi," panggil Konan.

"Apa Konan-koi?" balas Nagato.

Konan pun memeluk Nagato dan mencium bibir Nagato.

_**THE END**_


End file.
